cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Corvia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} '''Corvia' is a nation on the eastern coast of Africa, immediately to the south of Kenya. It is a developing country with generally high working conditions, and a strong economy. Corvia is a very stable African nation with religion, government and the military kept separate. A member of the Green Protection Agency, Corvia enjoys generally good relations with most nations on Planet Bob and will enter war only to defend a fellow nation of the GPA. Politics of Corvia Corvia is a monarchy, with the head of state called the King or Queen. Right to rule is passed to the oldest child of the current monarch regardless of gender. The current monarch is Queen Naika Yui Optericus, who holds native African blood on her mother's side and Chinese blood on her father's. Queen Naika is currently unmarried. The monarch of Corvia is advised by a Council that they themselves appoint. There is also a Congress that holds most power of creating and passing bills. Outside of the Council, political offices such as governorship of provinces, Congressional seats, and the Supreme Judicial Court are all elected democratically, without an electoral college. Any person over the age of 24, who is not imprisoned and is a citizen, may vote and/or run for office. Economy of Corvia The economy of Corvia is strong and diverse. The average income of citizenry has been steadily rising as the nation undergoes industrialization. This increase, while not so fast as some other developing nations, is considered by many economists to be more viable long-term and less difficult to maintain. Taxes in Corvia are quite high, particularly income tax, but most citizens welcome the corresponding improvements in infrastructure and public services. Because Corvia maintains good relations with most nations, particularly those in the Green Protection Agency, there is little need to spend very much on military strength. Corvia has not engaged in wars since the war against British colonialism centuries ago. A standing army and navy is kept in peak condition, but the government and public are more concerned with improving quality of life for citizens and cutting down on crime. To this end, Corvia has spent much money on a state-of-the-art banking system to help citizenry take care of their income and to prevent money laundering. Tourism is a major part of the Corvian economy, particularly in coastal cities and the capital, Cratera. The recently renovated Mbeti Palace, for example, is located in the Yen Ha district of Cratera and is famous for its beauty and historical importance to the nation. However, in more rural areas west of the coast many people still follow the same wheat-growing and marble-mining practices that have been done since ancient times. Trade agreements with illustrious nations around the world have sparked a boom in new industries such as steel making, automobiles, construction, asphalt manufacture, and, most notably, beer. This diversification of the economy is expected to help stabilize Corvia's economy when the initial industrial boom peters out, boding well for the populace. 2006 Census Results Every two years Corvia conducts a census of all citizenry. Here are selected figures from the most recent census, that of 2006. Corvia is well known for having a great diversity of religions and ethnicities since its inception, and a long history of peaceful coexistence between competing culture thanks to the Chinese government that kept the people in line prior to independence. Religions of Corvians *23% Various African tribal religions *20% Buddhism *17% Islam *13% Confucianism *10% Christianity *9% Judaism *5% Hinduism *3% Other Ethnicities *73% African *11% Middle Eastern *8% Chinese *5% Indian *3% Other More Information about Corvia English translations of the Call of Corvia daily newspaper Corvia Factbook entry Category:Nations of Africa